


Bravest man I knew

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, Regulus Black deserved better, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, chyba angst, tale of two brothers, the most dysfunctional family
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Regulus (alfa Leonis, α Leo) – najjaśniejsza gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Lwa (...)





	Bravest man I knew

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała jak zwykle niezastąpiona @fairywithboots, *kocham cię jak Irlandię bro*

_Regulus (alfa Leonis, α Leo)_

 

Syriusz Black miał pięć lat, kiedy jego dziadek i głowa rodu zadecydował, że to czas, żeby chłopiec zaczął przygotowywać się do dnia, w którym to jemu przyjdzie przyjąć ten obowiązek na swoje barki. Nikt nie zaprotestował – _Merlinie, miej w opiece tych, którzy sprzeciwiają się Arcturusowi Blackowi_ – ani nie pytał, czy to nie za wcześnie, by zrzucać taki ciężar na drobne ramiona dziecka. Chłopiec w dniu swoich urodzin zaczął uczyć się o historii magii oraz swojego własnego rodu, przy pomocy różdżki dziadka rzucał proste zaklęcia i sporządzał eliksiry, a także pobierał naukę Numerologii, Astrologii i Astronomii. To właśnie na tej ostatniej pierwszy raz usłyszał o tym, że z Ziemi ludzie widzą światło gwiazd jeszcze na długo po tym, jak one same zgasną.

 

_Nazwa własna w znanej dziś formie Regulus wywodzi się z łaciny i znaczy „Mały Król”_

 

To nigdy nie było tak, że Syriusz w jakikolwiek sposób potrafił znienawidzić Regulusa, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia zazdrości, kiedy już jako chłopiec zaczynał dostrzegać różnice w tym, jak rodzice traktowali ich obu. _Mały Król_ , nieraz przebiegało mu przez myśl, kiedy z kwaśnym uśmiechem próbował zignorować to, jak głos matki łagodnieje przy jej młodszym synu, i oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wzrok ich ojca traci nieco z surowości, z jaką zwykł patrzeć na swojego pierworodnego. To nie było nic wielkiego; to przecież nie tak, że Walburga i Orion Black potrafią okazywać jakiekolwiek oznaki sympatii wobec swoich dzieci. A jednak – bez względu na to, jak trudno było mu się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą – Syriusz zawsze trochę zazdrościł bratu tego, co w oczach Dumnego Rodu Blacków czyniło Regulusa tym _lepszym_ synem.

 _Idealnym_ synem.

 

_Najjaśniejsza gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Lwa_

 

Dokładnie rok temu, dokładnie w tej samej sali Hogwartu i dokładnie na tym samym krześle, na którym teraz siedział jego brat, Syriusz został przydzielony przez Tiarę Przydziału do Gryffindoru. Siedział przy długim stole swojego domu, podpierając się nonszalancko na łokciu i udając, że słucha z uwagą tego, co James Potter ma do powiedzenia na temat wymyślonych podczas wakacji żartów. Wiedział, że w pewnym momencie zmienił temat na tegoroczny nabór do drużyny Quidditcha (przy czym praktycznie podskakiwał na swoim miejscu z podekscytowania tak, że okulary zaczęły zsuwać mu się z zadartego nosa), słyszał burczenie w brzuchu Petera Pettigrew oraz bezskuteczne próby uciszenia go i czuł na sobie przenikliwy wzrok Remusa Lupina, który nie dał nabrać się na to, że Syriusz nie jest kompletnie pochłonięty ceremonią przydziału, a jego uwaga nie jest całkowicie skupiona na młodszym bracie.

Regulus jest najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w gwiazdozbiorze Lwa; Syriusz o tym wiedział i może dlatego skrycie liczył, że gdy wreszcie wywołają jego nazwisko i jego brat – spokojny jak posąg i w idealnie skrojonej szacie – ubierze wreszcie Tiarę, ta, ku zdziwieniu całego Hogwartu i wściekłości Walburgi Black, krzyknie, że należą do tego samego domu.

 

_Jest to tłumaczenie starożytnej nazwy stgr. Βασιλίσκος (Basiliskos) używanej do określania mitycznego stworzenia – bazyliszka._

 

Regulus został Ślizgonem i Syriusz starał się nie wyglądać przez to na zawiedzionego. Zmusił się nawet do kilku przekonujących uśmiechów i żartów ze Smarkerusa, które w dormitorium wywołały prawdziwą salwę śmiechu. Dopiero gdy wszystkie światła zgasły i mógł pobyć sam ze swoimi myślami, Syriusz zaczął wszystko analizować.

Pewna jego część – ta, która nadal pamiętała jego pierwszy powrót do domu niedługo po rozpoczęciu nauki - cieszyła się nawet z przydziału Regulusa; przynajmniej w ten sposób Grimmauld Place 12 nie zatrzęsie się znowu od krzyków i przekleństw rodzciów. Powtarzał sobie tę myśl do rana, aż do momentu, gdy na śniadaniu po raz pierwszy spotkały go przenikliwe oczy jego brata.  _Bazyliszek,_ pomyślał, próbując rozbawić samego siebie, ale poczuł jedynie jak przechodzi go zimny dreszcz, bo nie wiedział, co może znaczyć to spojrzenie.

 

_Już Babilończycy znali ją pod nazwą Lugal, czyli “Król”_

 

Syriusz nigdy nawet nie próbował kryć zdegustowania, które pojawiało się na jego twarzy na widok Lucjusza Malfoya, i jeśli miał być szczery, to z chęcią uderzyłby tego napuszonego blodnyna w sam czubek artystokratycznego nosa. To nie tak, że sam nie był nigdy traktowany jak ktoś na wzór arystokraty, ale nie zmieniało to ani trochę uczuć, jakie żywił do całej tej społeczności, do której podobno powienien należeć; obrzydliwie bogatych, dumnych czarodziejów czystej krwi; prawdziwych  _królów świata,_ patrzących na każdego, kto znalazł sie choć trochę niżej, jak na podczłowieka. Przez mimowolne przywiązanie do swojego nazwiska, od Syriusza niejednokrotnie oczekiwało się, że właśnie w ten sposób się zachowa i dla chłopaka był to tylko kolejny powód do zdarcia aroganckiego uśmiechu z bladej twarzy Lucjusza Malfoya i każdego z jego świty.

James Potter lubił nazywać ich  _królami_ ; lubił myśleć, że ma świat u swoich stóp, że ze szczytu widzi wszystko, co musi widzieć, i nic go już nigdy nie powstrzyma, a Syriuszowi podobała się ta myśl. Z tą różnicą, że dla niego Huncwoci nigdy nie byli królami; może bardziej zdobywcami. 

Dla Syriusza obrazem idealnego króla zawsze był Regulus. Widział w nim wszystkie te cechy, które, czytając stare legendy, zawsze utożsamiał z osobą doskonałego władcy, i które zawsze podziwiał w swoim bracie; spokój i cierpliwość, których jemu samemu zawsze było brak, wytrwałość, gdy zdecydował, że nie ustąpi starszemu bratu choćby na krok, ten rodzaj odwagi pochodzący z lojalności, który Syriusz cenił ponad wszystko, i przede wszystkim ten dziwny błysk, który, odbijając się w ciemnych oczach, czynił go dużo starszym niż mogły mówić jego lata.

 

_Gwiazda leży niemal dokładnie na ekliptyce, w związku z czym bywa regularnie zakrywana przez tarczę Księżyca_

 

Zanim Syriusz poszedł pierwszy raz do Hogwartu, byli braćmi.  _Merlinie_ , Syriusz mógłby przysiąc, że byli nimi nawet jeszcze na chwilę po tym, gdy oficjalnie przydziolono ich do różnych domów. Nie porafił wskazać momentu, w którym przestał myśleć o nim w ten sposób, a oczy Regulusa z dnia na dzień zaczynały patrzeć na niego coraz chłodniej. Może przez ten brak konkretnych punktów na osi czasu Syriuszowi czasami przychodziło do głowy, że może wcale nie przestali być rodziną. 

Zobaczył go siedzącego na murku przy bocznym wyjściu z Hogwartu. Głowę miał spuszczoną nad obitą skórą książką w ten sposób, że czarne włosy opadały mu na oczy, ale kiedy usłyszał zbliżający się szelest szaty, podniósł wzrok. Syriusz stanął w przejściu nagle jakby sparaliżowany wątpliwościami. Słońce wkrótce zajdzie, a Remus nadal czekał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie  _zupełnie sam_ , bo jego przyjaciele musieli tracić czas na wymykanie się McGonagall za jakiś idiotyczny żart, podczas gdy powinni być z nim, tam, gdzie są potrzebni.  _Tam, gdzie on był potrzebny_ , uparcie przypominała Syriuszowi podświadomość. Z drugiej strony dopiero teraz, gdy stali naprzeciwko siebie w zupełnie pustym korytarzu, gdzie nic – ani krzyki matki, ani docinki Ślizgonów, ani nachalne spojrzenia – nie mogło im już przeszkodzić, Gryfon pomyślał, że może nie tylko we Wrzeszczącej Chacie jest dziś potrzebny.

Już miał otworzyć usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy ze szczytu schodów dobiegło go wołanie Jamesa i szybkie kroki dwóch Huncwotów. Syriusz odwrócił się akurat, żeby zobaczyć wypadającego zza roku Pottera, i praktycznie potykającego się o niego Petera, a kiedy ponownie zwrócił uwagę na mur przy wyjściu, Regulusa już tam nie było.

Im więcej czasu mijało i im więcej okazji do rozmowy przepadało, tym częściej Syriusz myślał, że może to i lepiej dla nich obu. W końcu Regulus ma teraz inne  _obowiązki_ , a Syriusz braci, którzy go potrzebują.

 

_Ze względu na położenie w gwiazdozbiorze gwiazda była też nazywana “sercem Lwa”_

 

Ale nieważne, ile razy ta myśl przeleciała mu przez głowę, Syriusz nigdy nie był w stanie sam siebie do niej przekonać. I nieważne, o ile więcej było między nimi milczenia i niedopowiedzeń, obaj zdawali się rozumieć pewne rzeczy bez słów. I bez względu na to, jak Syriusz nienawidził tego chłodu, który pojawił się w oczach jego małego braciszka, i spojrzenia, którym ten obrzucał jego przyjaciół, nigdy nie potrafił się go wyprzeć. I chociaż nie dało się zliczyć ich kłótni, czy tego, ile razy grozili sobie nawzajem z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, to przecież Syriusz nigdy nie mógłby posunąć się o krok dalej. I bez względu na to, co o ich relacji myślał cały Hogwart, oni sami najlepiej wiedzieli, że nadal są i zawsze będą braćmi.

Regulus jest nazywany w Astronomii „sercem Lwa” i Syriusz był pewien, że gdy ponura sowa przyniosła bardzo zwięzłą i szorstką wiadomość – _informację_ – o tym, że jego maleńkiego brata już nie ma, jego własne serce pękło na milion kawałków.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten ficzek powstał głównie dlatego, że chciałam napisać sam prompt, ale okazał się zbyt długi i pomyślał "hej, czemu nie". Napisałam go właściwie na jednym oddechu, co chyba nawet nie trudno zgadnąć po jego długości, ale nie ma chyba czegoś więcej, co chciałabym dodać. Nie powiem, że jestem z niego jakoś szczególnie zadowolona, ale zaczęłam sobie przypominać wszystko, co czytałam kiedyś namiętnie o gwiazdach, poszperałam trochę i spodobał mi się ten pomysł. Zastanawiam się również nad dodaniem perspektywy Regulusa (ofc tym razem z centralizacją na Syriuszu).  
> Będę wdzięczna za każdym miły czy krytyczny komentarz <3


End file.
